locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
785 series
The 785 series, branded SWA ('S'uper 'W'hite 'A'rrow), is a Japanese Limited Express electric multiple unit. Built from 1990 to 2002 in two batches for JR Hokkaido, the 785 series is used on various Limited Express services around Hokkaido, although their use is diminishing. History The 785 series was designed to compete against high-speed bus services around the Hokkaido region. Jointly built by Kawasaki Heavy Industries and Hitachi, the first 30 cars, formed as five four-car sets (NE1 – NE5) and five two-car sets (NE101 – NE105), were delivered in 1990, and were used from 1 September 1990 on the new Super White Arrow service. Two more sets, NE501 and NE502, were converted from sets NE101 and NE103 with an additional new-build car and NE102 and NE104 with an additional new-build car respectively in 2002, with the original two- and four-car sets being reformed to form a fleet of seven five-car sets (NE1 – NE5, NE501 – NE502) and one-spare two-car set (NE105), and remained in service in this form. Some sets had their cabs connected together to act as intermediate passenger cars; those cars had their windows blanked off, driver's doors welded up and any trace of electrical and control equipment removed. The sets were reassigned to the Super Kamui service in 2007 after the Super White Arrow service was discontinued, but the trains retained their SWA branding. Two-car set NE105, stored out of service since 2002, was taken out of storage in 2010 and converted into the 785-300 series set NE303 to be used on Super Hakuchō services; one of the cab ends was blanked off, with all electrical equipment removed, including headlights and end-of-train lights. The 785-300 series was painted green, and was used in combination with 789 series sets on Super Hakuchō services. As of 2018, the 785 series sets are most likely reaching the end of their service life, with only two sets, NE501 and NE502, still in operation, both serving the Suzuran service. The first set to be scrapped, set NE303, was officially retired on 21 March 2016 and scrapped a few months later; sets NE1 to NE5 followed suit later in 2017. It is projected by various Japanese railfans that the 785 series sets are most likely going to retire from service in either late-2018 or early-2019. The 785 series sets are notable for being the first variable-frequency drive-equipped train that was purchased by the then-newly formed JR Group, but it isn't the first variable-frequency drive-equipped train used by the JR Group (and its predecessor, JNR); that honor goes to the 207-900 series. Design The 785 series adopted a modern design language for Limited Express trains; however, this design language would not be carried on onto more modern Limited Express trains built for JR Hokkaido. Cab "variations" There are four cab "variations" of the 785 series sets. One is the standard cab, another is the driving cab on set NE303, the third is a blanked-off cab used as an intermediate car and the fourth is the blanked-off cab used on set NE303. 785 NE502 Blanked Off 2012.jpg|785-500 series set NE502 at Sapporo Station in December 2012, showing off the two blanked-off end cars turned-intermediate cars. Notice how both cab doors have been blanked off and welded shut and that there is no trace of any electrical equipment. 785 NE303 Goryōkaku Scrap 2016.jpg|785-300 series set NE303 near Goryōkaku Station in September 2016, waiting to be scrapped. 785 NE303 789 HE104 Esashi 2015.jpg|785-300 series set NE303 coupled with 789 series sets HE104 and HE204 on the Esashi Line (no longer owned by JR Hokkaido) in September 2015; this is how set NE303 is normally used. 785 NE303 MoHa 785 303.jpg|785-300 series set NE303 at Naebo Station in March 2014, showing its blanked-off cab end. This cab end can connect with 789 series cars; the 785-300 series set cannot be driven from this end due to its electrical equipment being removed from that end. Specifications Construction is of stainless steel. End cars are 21.62 meters long while intermediate cars are 21.3 meters long. The 785 series sets, when originally built, made use of gate turn-off thyristor variable frequency drives manufactured by Hitachi; the Hitachi drives produce a unique cadence that is sustained for a fairly long period of time. The original ten sets were later refurbished to use insulated gate bipolar transistor drives manufactured by either Hitachi or Toshiba; the Hitachi drives produce a melodic wail while the Toshiba drives produce a hissing noise. Set NE303 was fitted with a different sort of variable frequency drive; an IGBT drive also produced by Toshiba which produces a loud hissing noise. The sets are fitted with two pairs of headlamps; one mounted behind the front windshield and the other being top-mounted. Both pairs of headlamps were originally shield-beam headlamps, but the ones behind the front windshield were later replaced with high-intensity discharge lamps. References *Wikipedia.org Category:JR Group trains Category:Electric Trainsets Category:Hitachi locomotives Category:Kawasaki locomotives